Helmet structures of various types for employment by bicycle riders is available in the prior art as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,891 indicating a helmet structure having therethrough a cushion insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,958 directed to an aerodynamic bicycle helmet as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,350.
The prior art helmets have heretofore not provided adequate protection for convenience such as chin guards, visors, and the like in cooperation with the relatively light-weight helmet construction as employed with bicycle riders and to this end, the instant invention attempts to address this need.